heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Usami
Ichika Usami (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika) is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu) and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are "Whip・Step・Juump!" (「ホイップ・ステップ・ジャーンプ！」 "Hoippu・Suteppu・Jānpu!") and "I have a bright idea!" (「キラっとひらめいた！」 "Kiratto Hirameita!"). Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". She is extremely clumsy and is known to fall over herself a lot. Similar to Emily, she loves to eat. Regarding her relationship to Grievous, Ichika's a very friendly girl around him and in general loves to help him out and makes sweets for him. Grievous sees her as another one of his daughters because of her age and her hyper antics, and thankfully, she's not involved in the crazy arguments about who's Grievous' "true" daughter. Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by two strawberries. Her short bangs have a single loose strand. She wears a pink dress with two magenta buttons over a pale pink and dream colored long sleeved shirt with ruffled cuff. Her white sneakers have magenta bottom and pale pink strings, worn with hot pink ankle socks styled like strawberries. Cure Whip's eyes remain magenta while her thickened hair turns bright pink and reaches her thigh with puffy, curling ends to match her forelocks. She gains large white rabbit ears and a headband with a shortcake on the left of her head. Her white puffy dress is accent by a dark pink adorned with a strawberry, while her sleeves are puffy with a frill trim. The skirt is in three layers, attached to a pink bodice with four white buttons. The top skirt is white and puffy, a pale cream layer with dark pink diamond patterns is the second, and a trim of ruffles. On the left hip rests a hot pink ruffled bow with the Sweets Pact. She has loose white gloves with a fluffy white pom-pom and a paw design to match her short pink boots with a white paw toe and a pom-pom sewn to the side of the ankle. She gains fluffy white earrings and a magenta choker. Her Patisserie outfit includes pink boots with mint ribbons, a pink ribbon on her hat to match the stripes of her sleeve cuff, and a pink knot bow on the chest. While working her pigtails appear lower. Cure Whip "With an energetic smile! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!" 元気と笑顔を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアホイップ！できあがり！ Genki to egao wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Hoippu! Dekiagari! Cure Whip (キュアホイップ)is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichika. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can jump really high and possesses a stronger sense of hearing like a rabbit. Attacks '''KiraKira★Kirarun: '''The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Whip, Ichika has shown she has the ability to: * Envelop her enemies with whip-like lashes of batter. * Launch large pink energy blasts from her wand. * Wrap her enemies in a colossal encasing of frosting, creating an implosion which depletes them of their power. * Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. ** '''KirakiraKirarun★KiraKiraru: '''A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Whip the ability to summon a large snake-like structure of batter that coils around before launching itself at the foe. The impact from the tip sending them flying. History Category:Pretty Cures Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members